Little Spoon
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Well they WERE suppose to go tonight but Gumball fell asleep. Oh well. ONE-SHOT


"Yo Gummy butt? You in here?" Marceline popped the window open with her boot, not enough to break it but with enough force to create a rukus for her entrance. But despite that there was no response.

She blinked in confusion, glancing around the royal bedroom of Prince Gumball only to find it empty.

"Hello? Bubs?" she tried again, floating inside carefully inspecting every corner. His room was large and pink, he has been known to do a bit of unintentional camouflage before.

"Dude where are yo-" and there he was.

"Oh" she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from any strange squeaking noises escaping, "Ooooh man you've got to be kidding me…"

Prince Gumball was found at his desk, face first in a pile of papers, upon closer inspection as she drifted over his shoulder, his royal notes and decrees were mixed with random baking experiments and other scientific nonsense she didn't understand.

"Oh my grod you're adorable" she laughed, gently poking his head but only received a soft snort.

"zzzzzZZ"

She rolled her eyes, "Ok come on pinkie, let's get you to bed"

Slipping her arm behind his knees while simultaneously pulling at his shirt, forcing his limp body to sit back against the chair, she carefully lifted him upwards and looped her other arm around his back. Lifting him up and out of the chair.

He groaned lightly as his head bobbed to the side, resting against her shoulder.

It took every ounce of willpower in her body to stop herself from laughing as she realized too late that a single sheet of paper was stuck to his face.

She bit her lip but couldn't help her shoulders from shaking, thus finally waking the pink prince. He mumbled and blinked repeatedly, rather confused as to why his world was whit eand covered in quadratic theories

"Hey sleepy head, nice of you to join the living" she laughed as he plucked the paper off his face to find the Vampire Queen grinning down at him.

"Marcy?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes but suddenly stopped. He looked up at her with panic on his face, "Oh…what time is it? We were suppose to go out tonight weren't we?"

She shrugged and gently flew off towards his bed with him in her arms bridal style. Marshall would be laughing his ass off right now if he saw this, but it was slowly becoming normal.

"It's late but hey it's fine don't worry about it. Get some sleep we can hang out in the morning" she smiled, placing a small kiss on his forehead though it did little to heal his guilt.

"I'm really sorry Marceline I was-Gyah!"

Once close enough, she dropped him face first on his pillows with a laugh. It was a small and harmless form of payback…for now.

He sat up just in time to see her float off towards the window,"Marcy wait!"

She turned around and waved him off, "Hang on a sec dude, I ain't waking up cuz I got scorched" she turned back to the window and pulled the curtains shut, insuring no sunlight would escape come sunrise.

"And before you ask, yes I'm staying whether you like it or not"

Gumball sighed in relief, after a long day of science, royal junk and explosions in the kitchen, the last thing he needed was his girlfriend to leave, "and you think I would say otherwise?"

Lights were clicked off, boots removed, both were too lazy to change or too eager at the prospect of cuddling. Gumball crawled into bed and plopped on his side, letting out a long yawn he peeled open the blanket for her.

Marceline smirked to herself.

She slipped into the covers but instead of her usual spot in front of him, she decided to switch things up and wrap her arms around him from behind.

He blinked in confusion and craned his neck to find her face buried in bewteen his shoulder blades.

"Hehehe, I am the big spoon" she laughed.

His face fell into a pout, "If you're going to make a remark regarding how you wear the pants in this relationship, I'll have you know that this is actually quite nice" he huffed, taking one of her hands wrapped around his chest and placing a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Goodnight Bubba" she mumbled, he was not able to see it but he was positive she was blushing.

* * *

Crack OTP for the win and I am not sorry

~.3.~

~Swd


End file.
